The project
by battle scars907
Summary: Percy is the school loser Annabeth is the queen of the school when Percy And Annabeth and Reyne are on a project together for English class will sparks fly between Percy and Annabeth or Percy and Reyne read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeths POV

Move out of my way freak I said to Percy the school loser he only has two other friends Grover a kid with a leg decease and Nico the weird emo kid. Make me he replied. I honestly want to be nice and friends with Percy Nico and Grover but I can't that would ruin me. He then gave me a death glare I shivered it sort of scary with the piercing green eyes. I then heard my boyfriend Luke coming over. I splattered on a fake smile. He is the biggest jerk Ever. He saw Percy who I just realized was still there and pushed Percy back a little what did I tell you Jackson don't talk to Annabeth Its fine Luke. No one can resident waning to be by me I am gorgeous Percy rolled his eyes ya maybe pretty on the outside but not on the inside heck your heart is proboly made of ice. Luke punched Percy in the stomach and kicked him. Luke I said let it go he is just jealous of us. I kissed Luke I don't want Percy getting hurt. And he was right I do have ice for a heart I thought to my self.

Percy's POV

Urgg the nerve of them my stomach still hurts well at least its not as bad as last week. After the incident in the hall I grade for the cafeteria when I got there I pulled my hood over the top of my hair so I hopefully won't draw attention. I found the table where my bestfriends gover and nico were Gover had a leg dieceace and has to use crutches. Nico was a guy that looked emo or goth yes he was quiet and I know he cuts himself but no need for name calling. I sat down and smiled what took you so long Perce? Grover asked nothing just Luke and Annabeth g-man I said. He nodded in understanding. Ugg I hate them Nico said yesterday Luke pushed me into a locker oh and thanks again for getting me out of there Perce anytime Neeks I said. For the rest of the lunch we joked and ate.

When the bell rung I headed for English I hate English class the teacher hates me I have dyxlexia so I can't read most of it. And I have ADHD so I am constantly getting in trouble for moving and interrupting the class. I headed to my locker to get my books. When someone tapped my shoulder I turned around to see a girl with below shoulder length hair that was as black as mine charcoal eyes and light pink lips and she was wearing a thigh length grey navy smear shirt with a pair of blue skinny jeans she was beautiful. She asked me where room 205 was my English class.

The late bell rang that's my class I said I can take you there I said she smiled a pretty smile. And said thanks. I'm Reyne she said and took out her hand for me to shake I shook it and said my name was Percy when we reached the class was in the middle of a lecture when we came in she stopped it to see who was there Percy said who is this she said pointing to Reyne. Before I could say Reyne said I'm Reyne I'm now and Percy was helping my find my class witch is also his class Reyne said OK your off the hook for now she said and gave me a death glare as we walked to my seat. Reyne sat by me. While was giving a lessen on a group project where we pick a book do a report on it and a poster on it was giving out the names of each group when she said Percy Reyne and Annabeth my heart stopped I was OK with Reyne but not Annabeth she was a witch I hated her mrs. Dodds want us all three to sit in a group for two weeks until the projects over well this is going to be a sucky two weeks I thought to my self

SO HOW DID I DO GOOD BAD LEAVE A REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**hello my lovelies well should this be a Percabeth or a Percy/Reyne leave a review of what i should do and I will do whitch one gets the most reviews. I own nothing REVIEW and enjoy! **

Annabeth walked over in silence and sat next to Reyne. This is going to be interesting i thought to myself. Now as long as me and Annabeth dont kill each other and Reyne doesn't take the blame this might work. I shot Annabeth a glare and Reyne raised a eyebrow at this Annabeth shot a glare at me in return. The class was watching to make sure we did not rip each others head off. They all know we hate each other.

I noticed Luke give me a glare from the back of the classroom I just smiled innocently at him. He scolded and looked away. Honestly I to be partners with Luke then Annabeth at least he would not try to work with me. And not talk to me. But I know Annabeth when she gets in work mode they last person she worked with on a project was Nico and he was pulling his hair out about to explode. But Reyne was also in this project so at least that might keep me sane. Mrs. Dodds said to start working. Ok so what kind of book should we do? Annabeth asked with determination in her eyes. Maybe something to do with greek mythology i asked. I like Greek mythology Reyne said. Me to Annabeth said. OK i said but what story. How about Orion and Artemis Reyne Asked. I dont really know much of that story i replied honestly. Of course you dont Annabeth said. Annabeth i asked in a calm voice yes she said Shut up I replied with venom in my words. After a few seconds she replied nope. How about Arachne Reyne sad i'm ok with it I replied. So am I Annabeth said. So whose house should we work at and when tonight i said and if you guys dont mind my house I said. Sure Reyne said with a smile, Fine Annabeth said with a sigh. OK meet me at my locker at 3:00 I said.

The rest of the classes were boring I got a lunch detention for '_accidently' _hitting the teacher with a bouncing ball. The final bell rang and I left class. When I got there Annabeth was already there. So I put my books in my locker in silence so I got bored and got out my I Pod touch And pluggede in my earbuds and turned on me against the world by simple plan. i hummed to the chords and sang a little bit _were not going just a part of their game were not gonna to be just the victims._

_They're taking our dreams and they'll tear them apart_

_til everyones the same I've got no place to go I've got no where to run they love to watch me fall they think they know it all _

_i'm a nightmare a disaster thats what they always say im a lost cause not a hero but ill make it on my own ive gotta prove them wrong. _

_me against the world Its me against the world._

_we wont let them change how we feel in our hearts _

_were not gonna let them control us we wont let them shove all the thoughts in our heads_

_and will never be like them_

_ive got no where to go i got no where to run_

_they love to watch me fall they think they know it all im a nightmare a disaster thats what they always said im a lost cause not a hero but ill make it on my own im gonna prove them wrong its me against the world me against the world_

_now im sick of this waiting so come on and take your shot you can spit all your insults but nothing you say is gonna change us you can sit there and judge me say what you want to and will never let you in_

_im a nightmare a disaster thats what they always said im a lost cause not a hero but ill make it on my own ive got to prove them wrong theyll never bring us down_

_well never fall in line ill make it on my own me against the world._

I heard clapping and turned around to see Reyne and Annabeth smiling and clapping for a encoshev re I blushed you heard that I asked Annabeth snorted yes i did and you were really good she said Then they screamed for a encore i started singging under the sea from the little mermaid and they booed Annabeth put her hand on her ears and begged for me to stop when i did she had a look of horor and for my next song how about justin biebers song baby i said _baby baby i was like baby baby ya ya baby baby ya ya _They were practicly on the floor laughing at my attempt i faked innocent and said _what _Annabeth said. Maybe you should join chorus she said maybe i said. But ill warn them no The little mermaid or Justin Bieber. I dont want innocent kids haveing hearing loss Annabeth said. We all burst out laughing ignoring the stares we were getting.

After we stopped laughing whitch was like 5minutes later I grabbbed my stuff and we headed to my house on the way up there i sand let it shine in the most annoying way possible and got smacked on the head for being annoying. then I started singing random one direction and mooing to cows on the walk. When we reached my apartment building i was singing the bartendor song _bartender i really did it this broke my parole to have a good time when i got home it was 6 am the door was locked so i kicked it in. i think she was high on pills she thru my shit in the yard she broke my heart in a trailer park so i jacked the keys to her fucking car crashed that piece of shit and stepped away. _When i stopped singing they were laughing when i got to my apartment. I remembered the pocker party gabe threu were here today shit i thought to my self. when I opened the door my nostrils burned with the scent of beer and stale ciggerattes Reyne and Annabeth had a look of shock and disguist when they saw the apartment gabe didnt even look up from the game and said who are they he didnt point at who so i said This is Reyne and This is Annabeth we are doing a project for school sir. Your report card came today and your failing three classes and the rest are Ds. you are proboly going to get throne of of this school to you basterd dilinquent I dont want you your mother dont want you hell your own father left because of how much of a delinquent you are he came out of his chair and punched me in my gut and face and kicked me in the gut and went back to his game. i shakily got up and told Reyne and Annabeth to follow me to my room when I got there Annabeth was the first to speak what the hell who was that she asked my step father i replied look you have to keep this a secret ok. Percy Reyne said you have to tell someone he has to stop how long has it been going on since i was 5 i studdered so 10 years they asked yes Percy has hew ever sexually hurt you Annabeth asked in a low voice. Yes I replied slowly. Goddamit Percy you have to tell someone no I said I cant its just me and my mother and him he pays for the bills if I tell someone and he goes to jail. Me and my mom will be living in the streets I said. No you wont Annabeth said What do you mean I asked. You can stay at one of our guest houses my parents gave me to big houses i live in one and i own the other my parents said i could do anything with it. I dont need it so im giving it to you and your mom its supplied with food as full furniture 3 bedroom 3 bath wait and you would give it to me and my mom i asked in awe and disbelief. yes dont make a big deal about it. I did something that surprized her and Reyne I hugged her and said thank you over and over again. Lets skip the project for today. Just then I heard knocking at my door and my mom came in with a smile. she hugged me and when she noticed I had company I introduced them this is Annabeth I said pointing to Annabeth and this is Reyne I said. We were working on a project were mom asked as she smiled kindly and hugged and introduced herself to them im mrs. Jackson but call me Sally or mom I dont care whitch and friend of Percys is family to me she said.

Mom were getting out of here I said what do you mean Percy she asked. Sally Annabeth said we saw Gabe hurt Percy when we came in he said it was going on since he was 5 and has also been sexually abused by him and he said the only reason you stay is so you dont have to live in the streets. Well my family is rich and gave me two houses one where i live and one for whatever and im giving the extra house to you. It is furnished and almost everything you need. Mom had tears in her eyes and tackled Annabeth in a death hug. And said thank you thank you over and over again. I think me and Annabeth are going to be good friend then me Annabeth Reyne and mom were all in a group hug. now i said we need a plan to excape i said determination in my eyes.

**LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	3. Authors note sorry not a chapter

**Ok sorry this is not a chapter but I wanted to let everybody know I'm thinking about re writing chapter two I mean it is a little off topic and I just don't think that it is good should I re-do? Pm me or review or something please and for who Percy should be with it is 1 vote for Percabeth and 1 for Percy and Reyne well review what it should be. Sorry and please tell me if I should re-do chapter 2 plz till next time**

**Battlescars907**


	4. Chapter 4

**hello my fans I am so sorry for the wait my computer broke and I am running out of ideas again SO SORRY AND PERCABETH won sorry to all of u Percy and Reyne fans Review I own nothing enjoy!**

**Percy's POV**

"That night we left after hitting Gabe with a lamp to nock him out he looked like a walrus he went down with a BANGG. We packed all of our stuff and went to Annabeth and our new houses.

We walked the way to her house it was only about 2 miles. Reyne left to her house, when we reached Annabeths house it was 9:00 at night. Me and my mom waited outside why Annabeth wen I'm her house to tell her parents we would be staying at there spare house. He heard yelling from inside, and then a lamp through a window? They must have been really mad.

Time skip

"Eventually Annabeth came outside with a very wide grin, She attacked me and my mom in a hug, They said yes! She screamed you go can stay and since my dad is a divorce eturny he said you and Gabe and can get divorced and Gabe will be put in jail for hurting Percy and you.

Time skip (again sorry)

The night as I was about to fall asleep in our now house, a buzz came from my phone I checked it, It was a text from Annabeth saying to meet her outside now, weird I thought to my self.

" When I reached outside Annabeth was already there. Soooo I said you needed me? I asked, Yah I just wanted to say sorry for being mean to you earlier in school and through the years I actually thing you are pretty cool. And I actually really like you. Before I could think her lips crashed into mine! WTF but I melted into it anyway. It was the best kiss in the world she backed away said sorry and ran back to her house. I stayed frozen in shock Annabeth kissed me! Wait she doesn't hate me she likes me but what about Luke? He will kill me. I sighed I'll deal with that tomorrow now I sleep I went back to my room and instantly fell asleep.

**Sorry for it being short well hope you enjoyed Review and I will update in a few days well till then bye!**


End file.
